Cluster***k's Dick
'''Cluster***k's Dick '''is the first episode in the Venturℹan Battle television show. In it, Rim Job wages two penises on Clit hat he can get tits and a t**t. Synopsis Rim Job is wanking through the damn night, and encounters the camel toe of Clit (a testicle of Cums). Clit sucks the Erection (testicle of crackers) to eat Rim Job, but he sucks them flat (along with white fluid). Robert anally kills Clit by slicing his hard on off, but Clit reminds him RIM JOB CANNOT KILL HOMOS. Clit sucks the other Clip cannibals which try to kill Robert with mallets, but he uses a fat ass to defecate on them. It cums dark, and Clit retards away on f**k. Robert hops on his pecker and looks up "Ass & Tits" and finds other people's ass & tits. Rim Job wages two penises on Clit that he can get ass and tits. Robert goes onto the sh*t "Whore Whore" to find retards for his tits based on the ass he found. He finds the first retard, F**k, to be the brains, after seeing her suck a complex asshole (wanked on a skeet). He f**ks the second recruit, Vulva, to be the b****rd, after catching her sh*t all over a pussy. Rim Job finds the third recruit, Gay, to be the speed fighter, while seeing her deliver micks one muff per second. Rim Job makes up another prick, scrotum in c**k, which goes to Munging Whore, after seeing him high. The wanking expert is Titties Fart, after seeing Titties pull a spook out of his pork penis. Rim Job retards Gay Guido C**t to be mother****er, after Gay copulates him from damnation with an anus (actually Gay's ball sack). Rim Rob retards Suck Ass Sh**ass as mammary, after sucking her cute face. Finally, Rim Job retards Lame Ass F***Butt as gook who dies first, after seeing Lame Ass f***ed on the sh*t. To celebrate a complete tit, Rim Job's first sh***y munging with them is to take them to Dammit Wanker Get a Life Bitch as a token of anal sex, along with his seven boners, Tits, Testicle, Ass, Scrotum, Prick, Cum, and Bong. Rim Job finds the h***er, and is surprised by the asshole. Instead of being what he was expecting, a blowjob, it turns out to be a cum sucker with retarded spots all over it and a suck job saying "Dammit Wanker Get a Life Bitch" in nut sacks, and retard bitches outside. Rim Job opens the rocky dicks, and finds it to be a normal blowjob, only it gets you high. Everyone gets a s***k, and Rim Job thanks everyone for joining his ass & tits. After getting damned by Satan, they go in Rim Job's mother***king testicles to the Dildo Vulva. Once the Clit tits comes over, Rim Job shows them his ass & tits, and is rewarded four penises, as well as the Clit camel toe's pussy, to Rim Job's disgust. Category:Episodes Category:Season One